A Lost Cause
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Ginny had always admired him from afar, but when a night with Draco Malfoy presents itself, she can’t give up the chance to be with him.


A/N: I haven't written in a while. I'm working on a full length story, however, for now I thought I'd get back into writing by doing a few one shots. Even though I've written many other Draco/Ginny fics, I feel that this is a better representative of what a night between Draco and Ginny would really be like. I hope you enjoy it.

I'm warning you now: This is quite explicit. I've tried to make it kind of classy, not using a lot of foul language and not animalizing any of the sexual references. However, it is much more explicit than most stuff I have written.

***

Ginny flushed in embarrassment as he slowly removed her school skirt. He slid it off her hips and down her legs at a tantalizingly slow pace. She could feel his gaze on her legs. He was tracing every one of her stretch marks with his eyes. He moved up to her shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and slipping it off her shoulders. Goosebumps flared up over Ginny's skin. She had never been this naked in front of a man before. His cold hands slipped behind her back and undid her simple white bra with amazing ease.

Once again he moved his way down her body, taking her underwear with him on his way towards her feet. Tossing her underwear to the pile of clothes on the floor, only her clothes, she realized, he was still fully dressed, he stood back to look at her naked body. Immediately Ginny's conscience kicked in, bringing her mind to every flaw. First he eyed her breasts, they weren't large, but they weren't small. His eyes moved down to her hips and Ginny tried to suck her stomach in. Once he reached her toes he raised an eyebrow and looked into her eyes.

She tried not to shy away from that icy gaze, but the blank stare put fear in her heart. Finally he said coldly, "I don't know what Potter sees in you," he smirked cruelly, "You're far from perfect."

She tried to hide the hurt, rolling over to grab her clothes, "Fine, if you don't want to do this-,"

He grabbed her hand and pushed her back on her bed, "I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I was just pointing out how disgusting you are."

She only turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had actually agreed to do this. Yes, she had imagined what it would be like, but when the opportunity presented itself she had never imagined she would have asked him. Why did she have such an insufferable need to be liked by this boy?

When she turned back to look at him he was pulling his shirt off over his head. His pants were next and when he was fully naked she blushed and hid her face. "Look at me, Weasley," he demanded. When she didn't he grabbed her chin and forced her face towards him. The cold, disgusted look on his face almost made her call the whole thing off, but then he kissed her.

He had not done that yet, and even though his eyes held hatred, his lips sent shivers up and down her spine. She eagerly kissed him back, but blushed in embarrassment when he pulled away and snapped cruelly, "God, Weasley, slow down. No reason to eat my face." Tears stung her eyes again, but there wasn't time for her to wipe them away before he kissed her again. This time she slowly kissed him back. Shyly this time. There was a soft pressure on her knee and she subconsciously spread her legs.

It was until a finger pressed at her entrance that she let out an, "eep!" and pushed him away from her.

She barely had time to admire his chest muscles under her hands when he snapped, "What?"

"What are you doing with your hands?" she asked.

He gave her a half irritated, half amused look before saying, "You really have no idea how this works, do you Weasley?"

"No," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, you don't have to touch me," he sneered, "In fact, I'd rather you didn't, but you, little virgin Weasley, are tighter than a new born baby girl. Now I know you're probably used to Potter's teensy weensy pisser, but if there's anyway I'm going to get even halfway into you, I need to loosen you up."

She slowly nodded and relaxed back against the pillows. He climbed up her body and kissed her again. Once again there was a soft pressure on her knee. Her legs spread again and she waited anxiously for his fingers, but they never came.

Instead his kisses moved from her lips down to her neck and to her chest where he took one breast in his mouth. She gasped, half surprised, half please and let out a soft moan. Because of the distraction she didn't notice his fingers until one slipped inside of her.

Another moan came, louder this time. She hadn't known another person could make her feel this way. Her blood started coursing through her veins and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ear. She ran her hands up his chest, admiring the muscles that rippled under her palms. To her surprise, he took her hand in his free hand and laced his long fingers with hers before pinning it above her head.

"God," she moaned quietly, "Please, Draco, more."

He glanced up at her, surprised, but slipped another of his fingers into her, making her moan louder. After a few moments he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed down her stomach. Ginny, who was confused, became disgusted and then delighted when she saw where his tongue was going.

His hand, which was still laced with her own, she squeezed, encouraging him. Ginny felt her body race with pleasure. She was sure she was going to explode with pleasure when he kissed back up her stomach and found her lips with his own.

Draco took her free arm, found her hand, and gently pulled it down his chest, past his hips and to his core. When Ginny felt him pulsating in her hand she lay there, shocked. How was he supposed to fit into her? She eagerly wrapped her small hand around him, feeling her blood rush excitedly through her veins. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned. She ran a finger down his length and then back up. After letting her explore him for a few minutes he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head before catching her gaze and asking, "Are you ready?"

Only a moment's hesitation and then she nodded. He, without any hesitation, positioned himself and slammed into her. Ginny cried out in pain, but he showed no comfort other than giving her a few moments to adjust.

Ginny tried to pull down one of her hands to wipe away her tears, but he wouldn't release her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wish away the pain, but, of course, that didn't work.

Opening her eyes she hoped to see sympathy, but only found cold stares. She forced a soft smile and nodded stiffly. He started moving within her and soon the pain slowly vanished and was replaced with an awkward sensation. She could suddenly feel parts of her body she had never felt before. Slowly, almost so slowly she wasn't sure it was actually happening, she found herself feeling warmer and warmer until heat started approaching pleasure.

Rolling her head back against the pillow she moaned. Surprisingly he took the opportunity to kiss her neck roughly. He carefully slid his hands down her thighs where he guided her to wrap her legs around his waist. Immediately Ginny felt him slide deeper into her. His hands found her hips again and he gently moved her with him. Soon her body got the idea and they found a rhythm together.

She let out a soft groan with every thrust he gave and soon she felt her walls tighten. A soft grunt escaped his lips as he thrust deeper into her. Soon she felt herself flying and she peaked, biting into his neck gently. Before she knew what was happening she felt another wave as she peaked again. Tightening her bite on his neck she peaked a third time as he exploded into her, groaning and collapsing on top of her. He rested his head against her chest, his lips gently brushing one breast.

She would never admit it to anyone, including him, but his naked sweaty body pressed against hers felt wonderful.

After a few moments he shifted to pull out of her. He rolled off of her and muttered, "Fuck, Weasley."

Looking at him slightly confused, she asked, "What?"

"If you weren't you, that could be approaching amazing sex," he said coldly. He sat up and said, "Get dressed." Ginny pulled herself up slowly, feeling every muscle in her legs and back groan, and grabbed her clothes. Even though he had just been on top of her naked body, she dressed rapidly, self consciously. As she pulled her skirt up he said again, "Fuck, Weasley."

Turning to look at him she found him looking in a mirror at the large bite mark on his neck. Blushing she said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he smirked, cruelly, "It's the only sexy thing you did."

Tears stung her eyes again and she snapped, "Fuck you Malfoy." Grabbing her bag she started to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Listen, fucking Weasley," he hissed, "This was a onetime thing. Don't expect me beg you to come back to bed with me. I needed a quick fuck and you were the first thing I saw."

"I know," she sighed, more tears welling in her eyes. She tried to grab her schoolbag from the foot of his bed, but he pinned the bag down with his foot, making her stop and look up at him.

"If you tell anyone what happened tonight," he threatened, "I'll tell everybody how disgusting you were in bed. No one needs to know that I fucked a low class Weasley blood traitor. Now get out of my room, filthy Weasley."

She quickly fled from the room, not stopping until she reached the Gryffindor portrait. Entering she was happy to find Luna sitting on the couch with Ron. Luna saw the look on Ginny's face and quickly excused herself from Ron, coming to Ginny and leading her up to her dorm. Ginny gave a sigh of relief when they found the dorm empty. She threw herself onto her bed and let her tears fall freely.

Luna sat beside her and rubbed her back asking, "What happened?"

"I slept with him," Ginny sniffled.

"Harry?" Luna asked.

"No," Ginny whispered, "Malfoy." Luna's mouth dropped open and surprise. She didn't say anything, just gaped. "I know," Ginny sighed, "It was a horrible thing for me to do, but I just couldn't say no. Yes, I've been with Harry for years, but you know how I've felt about Malfoy. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"But, Ginny, he's Draco Malfoy," Luna said quietly.

"I know," Ginny said quietly allowing herself to rest back against her bed and fall deep into regret.

***

The next morning Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast promptly at 7. He sat with Blaise Zambini who said, "Looks like you had a fun night last night."

Draco smirked; he knew Blaise was referring to the now black, blue and purple bite mark on his neck. "Yeah, it was a pretty busy night."

"Which house?" Blaise asked.

"Either Hufflepuff or Slytherin, "Draco said, "I don't think the Gryffindor would do it, but I can't really remember." The truth was that Draco had gone to bed shortly after Ginny had left, ignoring the knocks from the other two girls. Despite what he had told her, she had more than satisfied his needs for the night; he hadn't needed or wanted the other two.

"So, you're never going to believe what I heard this morning on my way up to breakfast," Blaise said, smirking.

"What?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Looney Lovegood was telling the Mudblood that the Weaslette lost her virginity to some guy last night and that it was horrible," Blaise smirked, "Looney said that Weasley has sworn off men."

Draco coughed and spit his juice all over the table. Coughing he spluttered, "What?!"

Blaise gave him a strange look at said, "Looney just said that the Weasel's little sister is practically ill from the experience."

Draco wiped his mouth and said, "Excuse me," before standing and walking out of the hall.

***

Ginny walked alone to breakfast, rereading her potions notes for the 30th time. Her hips protested and her thighs groaned at every step. Suddenly, a hand gripped her arm and she let out a soft gasp as she was pulled into an old classroom. She was pinned against the brick wall inside the classroom. She heard the door slam shut and she opened her mouth to cry out, but her attempt was stopped by a hand placed over her lips. When she saw it was him, her eyes widened, half surprised, and half fearful.

"We need to talk," he hissed, "I don't know what you're on about; telling everyone how horrible I was in bed, but you'd better stop lying."

She raised an eyebrow at him and mumbled something. He removed his hand and she repeated, "What are you talking about? I haven't told anyone about last night but Luna."

"And she told Hermione that you said you had a horrible experience last night; Blaise overheard them," he said, "And you did not have a horrible experience. If I remember correctly you peaked what? Three times?"

She blushed. It was embarrassing talking to him about sex. "Yes, physically it was amazing, physically you are a god and I would love to jump you right now. But mentally? Emotionally?" she sighed, "Being called disgusting and then kicked out of your room kind of ruined the whole thing."

He sneered, "You can't expect me to be lovey and cuddly with you, can you Weasley?"

"No," she laughed quietly, "But you could at least pretend to use your heart. Trust me," she looked up at him solemnly, "You have a good heart. You wouldn't be able to make love that well if you didn't have a heart."

Draco's eyes snapped to hers and he stared at her, eight or nine different emotions running over his usually smooth face. Finally he stepped away from her and said quietly, "Don't try to save me Weasley. You can't save me; I'm a waste of your time." He stared at her blankly for a moment before walking out, leaving her alone.

Ginny finally let the tears spill down her cheeks. Reality had hit her and it had hit her hard. Somehow, even though he had been cruel to her, she had fallen for Draco Malfoy, and now she was realizing that she couldn't save him.

She couldn't save him.

She couldn't change him.

He would never love her.

As much as she wanted it, needed it, Draco Malfoy would never be the love of her life.

Reality hit her, and it hit her hard.

Draco Malfoy was a lost cause.

***

A/N: Please review!


End file.
